0801 Benxyzan
0801 Benxyzan B 664847-5 Gas Giant, Scout Base Starport Type B - Benxyzan starport is a quality installation, with an abundance of refined fuel available and excellent facilities for annual maintenance and overhaul of starships. While most construction is used to create non-jump system defense boats, an upgrade to the facility is underway to start producing their own starships and increase their fleet. Up to this point that have maintained cordial relations with the Scout base in their midst, while privately that want it to leave and they work toward that end. Planetary Size 6 - A medium sized planet at about 6200 miles in diameter with an extraordinarily strong magnetic field. This planet is quite dense and the gravity is a bit higher than would otherwise be expected at 85% of standard levels. Their day is 26 hours in length and their year is 301 of their days in length.The axial tilt if 8 degrees. Atmosphere Type 6 ''- They have a standard atmosphere with a higher pressure than would otherwise be expected and is easily breathable without discomfort for most. ''Hydrographic Percentage 4 - This world has four large continents and numerous islands. It is quite wet, although the worlds oceans only occupy about 45% of its surface. Population Size 8 - Benxyzan has a population of about 98,000,000 and it is growing as off world opportunities have opened up and emigration is proceeding rapidly and proven fertility is one of the criteria. There are about 5 million people spread across the other planets in this system. A terrible time of plague for a period of over 120 years has kept the planetary population low and only in the last 150 years have they truly rebounded from those times. Government Type 4 - The government is a representative democracy and transitions are peaceful. These people have a love of order and a very elaborate system of social conventions. Law Level 7 - Most personal weapons are allowed, but only those out in the wilderness and law enforcement are permitted to use shotguns. '' Technological Index 5 ''- This world has an abundance of metals ranging from iron and copper to gold, silver and platinum among others. This world (and this system) is one of the most metal rich parts of the entire sector and as are a couple of nearby systems. Naturally formed gems are found in abundance and trade for rare and exotic gems is booming. ''Notes ''- The Benxyzanik people are native to this world, they are very intelligent and quite shrewd. They had achieved space travel and had colonized several of the planets here in their home system before outside contact. When the first scout ship arrived they reluctantly agreed to a Scout base; however, they are using it to gain access to advanced technology and were able to obtain a few star ships and have now colonized several nearby star systems. They maintain a military presence at all inhabited planets and around the gas giants, as they do believe that outsiders should pay for fuel. They are passionate in their hatred of pirates and are seeking an alliance with the survivors found on 0704 Zxelyon in order to prevent pirates from having a foothold in a nearby system and to gain access to the advanced technologies that those survivors possess. this race is unrelenting in their desire for complete independence and their pursuit of advanced technology. They are capable of being very ruthless in achieving their ends. They are very human in appearance with with a few surgical alterations they can pass for human. Category:Planets